Crafting training
This guide will help you train Crafting in various different ways, from level 1 to 99. This guide is intended for members, but free players can also do some of these actions. Dungeoneering Buy Salve nettles from the Smuggler and use them to make Salve gloves. Making the cloth gives 2.5 crafting experience, while each pair of gloves gives 12.5 experience. As you level up you can switch to other Salve items for even faster experience. Level 1-62 Warning: This step-by-step list consists of a very cheap route to get to level 60. This is not by any means the fastest way! Also, when making urns this list assumes you are going to buy clay and turn it into soft clay. Also note that GE prices may change in the future, making this list very cheap or expensive. Level 1-8 - Cracked mining urns Although there are more urns than the mining urn, the mining urn is the only one that will give you a profit. * Experience needed: 801 * Clay needed: 56 * Clay cost: }} * Cracked mining urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 8-12 - Gold amulets Although the smelting and the woodcutting urn give you more experience, they do not give you a profit. * Experience needed: 783 * Gold bars needed: 27 * Gold bars cost: }} * Gold amulets: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 12-15 - Fragile cooking urns After the gold amulets, switching to urns is a good choice again. * Experience needed: 827 * Clay needed: 42 * Clay cost: }} * Fragile cooking urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 15-22 - Fragile fishing urns * Experience needed: 3,213 * Clay needed: 126 * Clay cost: }} * Fragile fishing urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 22-23 - Sapphire necklaces It is not recommended to buy uncut sapphires and cut them, since they are very expensive. * Experience needed: 667 * Gold bars and cut sapphires needed: 13 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut sapphires cost: }} * Sapphire necklaces: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 23-24 - Sapphire bracelets * Experience needed: 737 * Gold bars and cut sapphires needed: 13 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut sapphires cost: }} * Sapphire bracelets: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 24-30 - Sapphire amulets * Experience needed: 6,335 * Gold bars and cut sapphires needed: 98 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut sapphires cost: }} * Sapphire necklaces: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 30-32 - Emerald bracelets Surprisingly, emerald rings and necklaces give you less experience than sapphire amulets. * Experience needed: 3,093 * Gold bars and cut emeralds needed: 48 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut emeralds cost: }} * Emerald bracelets: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 32-35 - Mining urns Although crafting jewellery is more efficient, it will cost alot of money. * Experience needed: 5,950 * Clay needed: 174 * Clay cost: }} * Mining urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 35-36 - Smelting urns * Experience needed: 2,409 * Clay needed: 68 * Clay cost: }} * Smelting urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 36-40 - Cooking urns * Experience needed: 12,409 * Clay needed: 344 * Clay cost: }} * Cooking urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 40-41 - Ruby necklaces And now we switch back to jewellery, since ruby necklaces give you a profit. * Experience needed: 3,947 * Gold bars and cut ruby's needed: 53 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut ruby's cost: }} * Ruby necklaces: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 41-42 - Fishing urns And again, switching back to urns. * Experience needed: 4,358 * Clay needed: 110 * Clay cost: }} * Fishing urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 42-43 - Ruby bracelets And again, switching back to jewellery. * Experience needed: 4,810 * Gold bars and cut ruby's needed: 61 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut ruby's cost: }} * Ruby bracelets: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 43-51 - Diamond rings * Experience needed: 61,606 * Gold bars and cut diamonds needed: 725 * Gold bars cost: }} * Cut diamonds cost: }} * Diamond rings: }} * Total profit: -( + )}} Level 51-53 - Strong cooking urns And again, switching to urns. * Experience needed: 24,649 * Clay needed: 558 * Clay cost: }} * Strong cooking urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 53-59 - Strong fishing urns * Experience needed: 111,292 * Clay needed: 2446 * Clay cost: }} * Strong fishing urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 59-61 - Decorated mining urns * Experience needed: 54,402 * Clay needed: 1146 * Clay cost: }} * Decorated mining urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Level 61-62 - Strong woodcutting urns * Experience needed: 31,516 * Clay needed: 650 * Clay cost: }} * Strong woodcutting urns: }} * Total profit: - }} Other ways of training to level 62 Bowstrings (1-38) One common way for members to train crafting is to spin bowstrings on a spinning wheel, which requires flax. It is popular because it is has a low level requirement of 1 crafting and fairly fast way of training crafting up for low to medium level crafters and earns quite a bit of money as the bowstrings are highly desired by fletchers. Each Bowstring grants 15 Crafting experience when spun. Spinning wheels a short distance from a bank can be found in Lumbridge Castle, Seers' Village and Neitiznot (requires starting Fremennik Isles quest). Players who choose to pick their own flax may also find that the field in Taverley is very efficient, as there is a spinning wheel on the short route between it and the bank. Some players may choose to spin bowstrings until level 50+ due to the profit it gives, which is - }} per bowstring. Hard leather boots (27-51) Hard leather boots are another good low-level training technique. Each pair of boots requires 1 hard leather and 1 thread and gives 34 experience. If buying the hard leather, it will cost + }} per pair of boots, buying hides and tanning will cost + +3}} per pair, and collecting and tanning hides will cost per pair. Urns (51-57) Crafting urns at the pottery station in Ardougne can produce approximately 421 urns per hour. It is however, more efficient to do this at the Crafting Guild as of the 2014 updates. The clan bank, a short distance away, provides easier access to your stash. While not spectacular experience, these urns can then be used in training other skills as well, so it's a win-win. To estimate the experience per hour of an urn, multiply the total experience gained by crafting the urn by 421 * (experience from forming + experience from firing). For example, the experience per hour of a Decorated mining urn (nr) (requires 59 Crafting) is 421*95, which is 39,900 experience per hour. If you're mining and wetting the clay yourself, multiply the total experience by 210 instead. Using the pottery wheel in Burthorpe is a great place to work due to the convenience of the nearby bank chest. It also has a well which is a water source, where you can soften your clay. Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village) has a clay mine just south and a well just northwest of the potter's wheel. The Grand Exchange is nearby as well. Crafting urns can sometimes make a decent profit for the player. For example, the decorated cooking urn requires two soft clay (costing *2}}) and sells for }}, which means that each one crafted and sold profits -( *2)}}. For more information, see Calculator:Crafting/Urns on the profitability of crafting different urns. Ruby amulets (57-62) Ruby amulets can actually be made starting at level 50. Using gold bars and cut rubies on a furnace yields 85 experience and 1190 experience per inventory. This takes 25 seconds to complete. At current Grand Exchange prices, gold bars are , rubies are coins and ruby amulets are , so using this method is not only faster but cheaper than crafting green dragon-hide vambraces. Assuming a player can complete 6 inventories every 3 minutes, this can be more than 100,000 experience per hour. Realistic rates are around 102k experience/hr without bonus experience at Edgeville. The best places to train this are Edgeville (Only if you have completed at least all the easy tasks in Varrock) or in Lumbridge otherwise. Level 62-71 From this part, there isn't a linear way to train Crafting, only a mixture of ways where you should pick to your advantage. Cheap but slow experience - more urns Urns continue to be a viable option to train Crafting for profit, especially if the Falador Hard Tasks have been completed, as they unlock a deposit box in the Crafting Guild that allows for faster production. Keep looking at the calculator mentioned above to determine profitability. Strong woodcutting urns, unlocked at level 61, profit }} per urn ( -2* }} taking into account the opportunity costs) and can turn out 21,000 experience per hour. Slower method - gems After completion of the Shilo Village quest, you can mine gems at the gem mining site. Equip a charged Amulet of Glory and ring of wealth. You can fletch the lower level gems into bolt tips, and cut higher level gems for crafting experience, from sapphire (50 experience) to diamond (107.5 experience). You also get mining experience (65 experience) for each gem rock mined. Fast but only every 4 hours - battlestaves Crafting elemental battlestaves is one of the fastest crafting experience available. However, it is more difficult to obtain mass quantities of battlestaves due to the limit for them on the Grand Exchange (1000 per 4 hours). Keep in mind that up to 80 battlestaves may be bought from Naff with the elite Varrock Tasks done, and another 20 from Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle and Haf in Prifddinas, daily. In order to obtain battlestaves faster, one may choose to buy them in bulk from players on the Runescape Forums. Assuming the player has the battlestaves and charged orbs ready, it is possible to craft around 2,600 battlestaves an hour using bank presets. Reference Calculator:Crafting/Battlestaves for a more complete breakdown. Alternatively, you can make each individual component of a battlestaff by hand. The materials required to make the unpowered orbs are relatively easy to gather, or if you'd rather buy the materials, they are cheap through the GE. In between cycles for buying staves, you can put together mass amounts of these materials. With a crafting level of 46, you can use molten glass and blow it into an unpowered orb for 52.5 experience each. Making the molten glass with a furnace gains you 20 exp. In total, making the molten glass, blowing it into an unpowered orb, and making the orb into a staff can grant you 172.5+ experience (depending on the staff) in total for one staff, making 4,850+ exp per inventory. Just make the staff that is appropriate for your level. Elemental battlestaves from scratch Collecting sand *Obtain free buckets of sand from Bert in Yanille (Requires The Hand in the Sand quest) *Purchase buckets of sand from other players *Collect sand from Sandpits Collecting seaweed *Collect seaweed on Entrana, and burn the seaweed on a range on the way to the bank *Arhein on the dock in Catherby will sell 80 seaweed per day if talking to him instead of trading him **Note: He will also sell 40 pineapples, useful for making Supercompost *Take charged amulets of glory and bank at Draynor instead. **Note: This will result in more seaweed, but will require a trip to the Heroes' Guild to recharge the amulets **Also note the seaweed will have to be burnt later *Collect it from people dropping in Catherby, or simply buy it from the people doing big net fishing there *Collect in Piscatoris while catching monkfish Crafting orbs #Go to Zanaris or Yanille and fill buckets with sand. :*Alternatively, If you have done Plague's End, the Ithell district in Prifddinas is also a good place #Go to Al-Kharid and make some molten glass #Make the glass into orbs with the glassblowing pipe #Go to any of the elemental obelisks and charge the orbs =Earth or air orbs = Warning: This involves going into Wilderness! It's recommended to enter a low populated world and bring low value items. *Wield either earth or air staff depending on chosen type *Fill the inventory with uncharged orbs and 3 cosmic runes for each orb *Bring a teleport for banking **Amulet of Glory is suggested for Edgeville banking Both obelisks are beneath Edgeville. The earth obelisk is south of the black demons next to Chronozon and the air obelisk is north of the demons up a ladder. =Water or fire orbs = *Wield either water or fire staff depending on chosen type *Wield anti-dragon shield *Bring Antipoison or a bracelet of inoculation *Bring key for the Taverley dungeon gate **Agility shortcuts may be used instead of key to save space *Bring a teleport for banking **Mith grapple and Crossbow may be used for the water obelisk *Fill the inventory with uncharged orbs and 3 cosmic runes for each orb Both obelisks are beneath Taverley next to the Black dragons. The water obelisk is up the ladder while the fire obelisk is West of the black dragons.Note these methods are lengthy and dangerous, so it is highly recommended to make earth or air orbs instead. Collecting staves *Buy as many staves as you need **Note: The Grand Exchange limits battlestaff purchases to 1000 *Players with Varrock armour can receive up to 80 staves daily from Zaff in Varrock *See battlestaff for alternative sources Cost analysis Level 71-99 This is the part of the guide where money is assumed unlimited, if any part of this section requires a phenomenally large amount of money, crafting Infernal urns (nr) (if <76 Crafting), Decorated fishing urns (nr) (if <81 Crafting), or Decorated cooking urns (nr) (if 81+ Crafting) is a worthy, but not permanent, alternative; as they are cheap (can even make a small profit) but time-consuming. Or you could continue crafting battlestaves. Dragonhide armour Dragonhide armour is used by medium to high-level ranged players, and provides relatively quick experience, with the cost not being as significant due to being able to sell back the bodies to the Grand Exchange. With the use of inventory presets up to 1,600 bodies per hour are easily done. Note that crafting dragonhide armour requires thread. Below is a table showing the production costs for each dragonhide body. All you have to do now is craft the d'hide body appropriate to your Crafting level. Miscellaneous ways to train Jewellery making Jewellery making is a common way to train crafting. Making amulets with gems consists of several steps, considering: #Buy or obtain gem, #Buy or obtain gold bar #Cut the gem #Smelt the gem and gold bar in a furnace. #Use ball of wool on the amulet to string it. #*Alternatively, one could use the Lunar Spell, String jewellery, and string en masse. #Sell it. For jewellery other than amulets, step 5 is omitted, for pure gold jewellery, step 1 and 3 are omitted. You can make up to 1,100 gemmed pieces of jewellery per hour, depending on your level of concentration and speed with a few miss clicks. Cutting gems This is a fast, but potentially expensive, method of gaining crafting experience. Uncut gems can be cut for crafting experience, but cut gems are usually much cheaper. Gems can be obtained in a few ways for players: * Purchasing from the Grand Exchange * Buying from shops or players * Mining Gem rocks (and randomly from normal rocks. The Amulet of glory and the Ring of wealth increase your chance of getting gems while mining.) * stealing from safes * Monster drops * The Gnome Restaurant activity * The sapphire spawn in deep Wilderness * Magpies who forage gems and rings Below is a table showing experience rates for the different types of gems. All experience/hour is an estimate and this table assumes }} gems are cut per hour. Smelting jewellery With a necklace or bracelet mould in your toolbelt you can smelt gold bars into gold necklaces or bracelets and sell at the GE, considerably cutting the loss for smelting the ore. This method will yield slower Smithing experience but provide some Crafting experience. A gold ore is worth }}, while a gold bar is worth }}. Thus, buying a gold ore and smelting it into a gold bar results in a loss of - ) }} }}}}. You can also buy the bars directly from the Grand Exchange and smelt them to almost double your investment for necklace making or get even more from bracelet making. This will give modest Crafting experience, but no Smithing experience. A Gold bracelet can be sold to Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim for 165 coins each. The Rogue after completing Summer's End will always pay the Low alchemy price of 220 coins. These are great for minimising losses from smithing gold ores into gold bars provided you can sell them to the Rogue. A close furnace should be chosen to mass-produce jewellery. The best furnaces to use are Edgeville or Port Phasmatys. An amulet mould, necklace mould, bracelet mould or ring mould is brought along with equal number of gold bars and cut gems, although these should already be on your toolbelt. A detailed experience table can be seen in the Crafting article. Rings require the lowest level to craft, necklaces originally gave the best reward of cash, which is now surpassed by buying gold bars at the current Grand Exchange price of coins each and making them into gold bracelets. These can then be sold to the Rogue in Varrock, as he will always buy them at the low alchemy price of 220 coins each - it is almost always possible to double your money depending on gold bar prices. Although it is possible to make a lot of money with this method, it does also entail its cons as the experience is also slow. Due to the low price of Dragonstones, High Alching or sometime selling Dragonstone bracelets that you made is profitable. Making Dragonstone bracelets at Edgeville with Pack yak gives up to 150k experience per hour. Amulets bear maximum experience and highest requirement, while carrying some inconvenience as stringing is needed. Unstrung amulets can be sold on the Grand Exchange to players wishing to train magic via the String Jewellery spell under the Lunar spells. A player can buy cut sapphires or emeralds, cosmic runes, and gold bars and smelt them into sapphire necklaces or emerald rings. Then they can enchant them and sell the finished games necklaces or rings of duelling for a profit, while gaining valuable crafting and magic experience. The table below displays the profit/loss from creating jewellery. Stringing amulets Ball of wool can be bought at GE for coins each, or using spinning wheel to spin wool. Casual players can take advantage of Fred the farmer's farm, where sheep inhabit the area alongside a spawn of shears. The closest spinning wheel from the farm is on the first floor of the Lumbridge castle. At level 80 magic the spell String Jewellery can be cast to automatically string all amulets in a player's inventory. This is much more expensive than using a ball of wool, but is another way to train Magic and Crafting quickly. Enchanting With sufficient magic level, jewellery with gems can be enchanted. Although this gives magic exp, it does allow you to make a profit from the jewellery you make. Currently, emerald rings are one of the best types of jewellery to enchant. Glass making Members will also find useful making molten glass and crafting it into different items with a glassblowing pipe. Entrana is the best place to start it out, since Fritz the Glassblower teaches how to make molten glass and also all the items needed for making glass are available in the island. Members can level up within Entrana from level 1 to 30, crafting a variety of glasses that give a decent experience compared to regular crafting. For further convenient glass making, players should complete Hand in the Sand, so Bert gives 84 buckets of sand daily, buy Seaweed from Arhein in Catherby and cooking it to get Soda ash, and using Port Phasmatys or Edgeville furnace to speed up the glass making process, alternatively, a player who has completed the Lunar isle quests, and has level 77 Magic, could use the spell Superglass Make which not only saves time having not to cook the seaweed, but also has the chance of producing extra molten glass for free. Glassblowing can be a decent training tool well into the 90's with 52experience per orb and a possible 90,000 experience per hour. Yaks Make Yak-hide legs. Making legs gives 32 experience (the same amount of experience as bodies), but uses only 1 hide rather than 2. Weaving (Clan Citadel) Weaving at the loom in a Clan Citadel can be tremendous experience, usually 120,000 experience per hour for a total of about 200,000 experience each week. The amount of experience gained is dependent on your level in crafting, usually around double the level. Although it is slightly slow and much attention is needed, it's free, no items are required and you can gain hundreds of thousands of experience for completing your cap every build tick (once a week). In addition to this experience, you can also earn a Bonus experience good towards any of the skills for which the citadel currently has plots (which can be used for bonus crafting experience during regular training) and fealty experience from the Clan cloak for skilling each week once you have reached fealty rank 3. For a mid level player with a crafting level ~60 and without bonus experience, a more realistic experience rate is around 50,000 /hr which takes account losing attention. Harps (Prifddinas) Playing the harps located within the Ithell district in Prifddinas is a slow but afkable method, requiring level 75 in Crafting, and reaching around 50,000 Crafting experience per hour at all levels while gaining a small sum of construction experience. While playing the harps, a player is able to acquire harmonic dust over time, which is used to craft crystal tools and equipment. All that is required is the completion of Plague's End quest to unlock Prifddinas. The harps fall out of tune at 10% increments over time, but can be re-tuned at any time. Once a harp is 100% out of tune, it cannot be played and must be tuned before it can be played again. For every 10% tuned, 50 construction experience is awarded. When a harp has become 50% out of tune, the chance to receive harmonic dust is halved. Molten glass (level 46) At level 46 you can buy molten glass for }} each with the point to craft unpowered orbs, worth }} each. Each unpowered orb that you craft gives 52.5 experience, making this way similar to Fletching at mid levels (around 45,000-50,000 experience per hour) and saving much more money than cutting gems. Another reason that make this way viable is that you can charge all the crafted orbs with the point to get profit. Spending around }} per molten glass and then selling the charged orbs (air: }}, water: }}, earth: }}, fire: }}), having the chance to train relatively fast (but much faster and more afkable than making urns) and at the same time you have the chance to earn some money, so it's recommended to train with this method until level 70-76. See also *Crafting *Quest experience rewards - Crafting Category:Crafting